


Just Once More

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Levi, Forced Orgasm, Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe BDSM Practices, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Levi wants to be good for Eren.





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here.](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/)

“Levi… What’s your color?” **  
**

Levi let out a shaky sigh, anticipation leaving him trembling. His lips parted, his tongue darting out to wet them as he turned his head towards the source of Eren’s voice as best he could. “Green, sir.”

Eren traced the black silk that covered Levi’s eyes with a gentle thumb, humming in approval. He grabbed his phone, wirelessly connected to the vibrating plug pushed inside Levi. They’d already been in the scene for a good half-hour. Levi was still eager, still wanting of more.

He slowly raised the animated dial on the screen with that very same thumb that had caressed Levi’s blindfold, causing the smaller man to jolt and moan, hips rolling to make that plug shift inside of himself.

“S-Sir…” Levi breathed, fingers wrapping around the rope that connected his wrists to the headboard. His toned body tensed and relaxed against the bed, pleased sighs sounding through the room. Eren reached over to the small bowl that had been prepared only a few minutes ago, filled with fresh ice cubes, and plucks one of them out. He slid it around in his hand, making sure to melt the outside slightly before gently setting it down at the base of Levi’s neck.

Tan fingers guided the cold chunk down Levi’s sternum, listening to the quiet hiss coming from the dark haired male as it ran along his stomach before stopping, being left at the dip of his navel. Another cube was prepared, slid along Levi’s chest, over a pert nipple until the sensitive flesh had hardened. The black-haired man was moaning quietly, pulling gently on his restraints as Eren teased him with the cubes. Soon, Levi’s front was covered with a damp sheen, cube melting against his heated skin.

“Sir,  _please_.” Levi begged softly, muscles flexing beneath his pale skin as his body struggled with the untreated desire that was steadily building up.

“What, Levi? What do you want?” Eren questioned, voice strong and dominant, but comforting to Levi. It never made him afraid, or upset. That voice protected him, made him feel safe.

“Please, touch my cock… Or- or if you can’t do that… take off my blindfold, so I can see you, sir.” He pleaded quietly, cheeks holding a faint flush that Eren could barely see in the dim room lighting. Eren hummed, considering Levi’s request, before reaching up and sliding the blindfold off. Steel eyes slowly opened, meeting Eren’s, who now sat on the side of the bed. Eren grabbed the spreader bar that was laid out on the floor, moving it in between Levi’s thighs and securing the velcro straps around them.

Eren moved, the bowl of ice in his lap as he settled in between Levi’s spread legs with a fire-filled gaze. His hand grabbed another cube, the ice now beginning to melt in the bowl. He places it in his palm before wrapping his hand around Levi’s length, the cold ice pressed directly to Levi’s erection.

“ _O-Oh!_ ” Levi cried softly, the chill on his sensitive cock making a shiver run through his body. He whined as Eren began to slowly stroke his length, working up and down as his other hand grabbed the phone, and turned the dial up a bit higher, making the vibration become audible between Levi’s cries.

The brunet used his thumb to press against the base of the vibrator, pushing on it in time with the pumping of his hand around Levi’s cock. The moans that were once quiet and pleading had gone louder, Levi’s arms continuously pulling at the ropes. He legs pushed and pulled on the spreader bar, the chains that connected the bar to the velcro loops clinking from the movement.

“S-Sir. Oh, sir…  _Eren_.” Levi whimpered, panting and moaning as his hips rolled against the hands that gave him those pleasures. Eren removed the cube from his palm, stroking Levi’s cock completely as his other hand gripped the base of the vibrator and began fucking it into Levi.

“Y-Yeah… Fuck. F- _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come, sir.” Levi moaned, toes curling, hips jerking in time with Eren’s hand, whimpering and moaning from the sensations that shook his body. “Please, don’t stop… Fuck, don’t stop.”

Eren kept that pace, somewhat fast, one that drew Levi absolutely crazy. The brunet watch as Levi bucked and writhed from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, moaning his name and title in a mixture that was steadily turning to incoherent gibberish.

“I-I’m… I’m… F-” Levi’s body tensed, every muscle going taught as spurts of white came from his cock, shooting up to his chest, painting his stomach and dripping over Eren’s hand. Eren slowly worked Levi through his orgasm, soon coming to a stop. Levi panted, relaxing against the bed and whispering a soft, “ _Thank you_.”

“Good job, Levi.” Eren whispered, moving the bowl of ice so that he could sit up and lean over the smaller male, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “But we have three more orgasms to go.”

Eren sat back down, Levi breathing slow and deep as Eren took the plug out of Levi’s ass, replacing it with now lubed up fingers. “Color?” He asked.

“Green. Green. Please.” Levi nodded, looking down at Eren with pleading eyes. He slowly pumped his fingers into Levi’s hole, listening to the soft whimpers and whines that that escaped him every so often. Eren crooked his digits, swiping up against Levi’s sensitive prostate. Levi jerked, letting out a groan from the aftershock it caused.

Eren began making slow circles against that small bundle, massaging it as Levi writhed against him, Eren’s hand working on his cock once again. The brunet knew he wouldn’t go soft, not with him still touching his length. Coherent words didn’t exist for Levi, he could only moan as Eren began working him to orgasm once again, hands merciless inside him and wrapped around his cock.

“Fu-  _ah_! Plea-… Fuck.” Levi moaned, rolling his hips over and over until his body began to seize up from pleasure once again. His muscles twitched with exertion, his breath hitched hard in his throat and in moments, his second orgasm was washing over him.

His cock produced less, but still a good amount being painted over his own stomach and chest. Levi’s back was caught in a painful arch, bow furrowed tightly as though he was truly in pain. When his body finally relaxed, he was twitching and moaning from the aftershocks, Eren’s hands stilled but not moving away.

“Very good, Levi. You did wonderfully.” Eren praised, watching as Levi steadily calmed down. Once he was sure Levi was back in the moment, he asked for his color. Levi thought it over, but nodded and gave a raspy ‘Green’.

By the time they had reached the final orgasm, Levi was near tears. It felt so good, yet it was fucking torture. He shook as Eren began stroking his sensitive cock, easing and running his hand over the reddened head that leaked precome.

“I- I… I can’t…” Levi whimpered, knuckles white with the grip around the rope they each held. “I can’t c-come…”

“Yes, you can, baby. Come on. One last time, then we’ll get in the bath and I’ll clean you up, relax. Be a good boy and come one last time for me.” Eren promised, insisting. Levi fucking loved it. Loved how Eren pushed him, praised him for pushing himself. Levi wanted his limits to be tested, wanted them to be pressed.

Levi’s body went taut, his noises going silent as his face went to one of concentration. With a jerk of his body, Eren felt his cock twitch in his hand, barely anything coming out at all. Eren worked him through the torturous pleasure, praising him all the while as he admired Levi’s effort and will to push himself.

Levi was shaking as Eren removed his fingers and hand from the black-haired man, praising him softly. “You did so well, Levi. I’m so very proud.”

Levi merely hummed, eyes closed as Eren undid the ropes around his wrists and removed the spreader bar.

Eren continued those gentle praises until Levi was asleep, pressed against his chest in bed, clean and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enojyed! Please comment and kudos!


End file.
